Ice Skating
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: Tori and Jade go ice skating. Or at least, Tori does and Jade tries to. Jori oneshot.


**A/N:**

**This is my first attempt at Jori. Normally whenever I'm doing a new pairing I try to write a oneshot to kinda get a feel for them. If I get good feedback then I'll keep writing! This idea actually came from a prompt on Tumblr, so thanks to that anon for giving me this plot! :) **

**And sorry for not updating Through The Years quickly enough, but it's the last chapter and I wanted to make it kinda long. So just be patient. :)**

**Okay well anyway, please read! I apologize for the shortness.**

**_Read, Relish, Review._**

* * *

Tori gracefully slid across the ice, almost like a real professional. Her smile was big and bright; ice-skating was one of her favorite things to do…her girlfriend? Not so much.

"Jade, I didn't bring you here so you could sit down with ice skates on." Tori said as she slowly came to a halt, steadying herself on the bars of the rink as she looked at Jade. "Let's skate together!"

"I'm just watching you. I'm not an ice-skater—"

"Neither am I , but I'm having fun. Pretty pleaseeeee?" Tori stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, much like Cat would do if she was begging for something.

Jade huffed. "Fine. But stop looking like a sick puppy."

Tori laughed. "Okay, okay. Just get on the rink when you're ready!" With that Tori sped away, weaving in and out of the various people and children that were also skating.

Jade bit her lip nervously as she watched her girlfriend skate with glee. Jade had never been a good ice-skater, she always fell and hurt her butt (not that she would tell Tori that), and it often made her embarrassed.

But she supposed it was worth a try.

She slowly put on foot down one the ice, wincing. It was just like when her parents were trying to teach her to walk many years ago (which at the time had failed); she didn't want to do it then, and she certainly didn't want to do it now.

"You need any help?"

"Gah!" Jade cried, losing her balance as she fell flat on her face. She looked up, glaring at Tori who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"How is this funny?" Jade demanded as she took Tori's hand and slowly stood.

"It's okay, you'll get the hang of it. Do you need me to hold your hands?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a baby. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Tori shrugged. "Suit yourself!" With that the brunette sped away again.

As Jade slowly inched forward on the ice, her stomach quivered with nervousness. She wished that the guardrail was there so she could keep herself steady. But it wasn't, so she was on her own.

"Oh God-oof!" Jade's arms flailed wildly for a moment before slipping and falling straight on the ice. Her arm slammed into the icy rock—hard. A throbbing pain shot through her arm and went up into her shoulder.

"Damn!" She muttered, feeling tears. Yes, she was about to cry. To be honest she felt like a stupid kid, but that last fall had really hurt her arm.

"Tori!" Jade called over her girlfriend, who was on the other side of the rink.

Tori quickly skated over to Jade, who hadn't even dared to stand up again. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt my arm." Jade said quietly.

"Aww," Tori said as she got down on her knees. "Let me see."

Jade rolled up her coat sleeve, wincing all the while. Her elbow was red and swelling already.

"Aw, it's not that bad. Want me to kiss it?" Tori smiled a bit.

Jade gave her a dead stare. "Please tell me you're joking."

Tori shook her head, leaning down as she pressed her lips to Jade's elbow. "How'd that feel?"

Jade smiled a little. "It felt fine, doctor."

Tori giggled. "Good. Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

Jade got that certain gleam in her eye. "Maybe…like, somewhere on my face."

Tori caught the hint and smirked, but she decided to tease Jade anyway. She kissed her cheek softly. After pulling back, Jade was still smiling but not a whole lot.

"Is that better?" Tori asked, still smiling.

Jade shook her head. "Have anything else to prescribe, doctor?"

Tori grinned. "No, I don't think so. You're perfectly fine, Miss West. No more treatment, doctor's orders."

Jade rolled her eyes and crushed her lips to Tori's. "I don't always do what the doctor says," She mumbled against her lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you have it! Did you like it? :) Oh and btw, there's gonna be Jori in the last chapter of Through The Years as well.**

**R&R!**

**(btw it's 4 a.m here in "She Cago" so I'm tired. I'll read reviews later. Sorry for typos.)**

**-AJ-**


End file.
